Welcome to Gravtiy Falls High!
by TheEmerald204
Summary: Dipper and Mabel are finally starting high school in Gravity Falls. They're both very excited, but they have to deal with many problem in there way. Drama, romance, and unfortunately bullies as well. Dipper meets a girl named Casey, who he feels a bit differently towards. In a good way, that is. Please read and review to see how things go at Gravity Falls High School!
1. Chapter 1

**Dipper's POV:**

I couldn't believe Mabel and I were finally starting high school! Those years as middle schoolers flew by so fast… But now it was time for me to be more mature, step up a little. Everything will be different.

Mabel and I were walking to the bus stop early in the morning. Mabel was humming to herself and braided a strand of her hair as she strolled down the sidewalk. She was wearing a new sweater that she had knitted the night before: a light purple base with a felt pack of crayons stitched on. I had my left hand in my jean pocket and had my right hand fixing my backpack strap.

When we reached the stop there was only a girl there, who looked about my age. She had blonde wavy hair, blue eyes, and a light freckled nose. She was wearing a light gray hoodie with a small blue heart in the middle and black skinny jeans. Mabel instantly went over and greeted her with a big smile.

"Hello! I'm Mable! This is my brother, Dippy- uh I mean, Dipper! Dipper, say hi!" Mabel glanced at me as rocked on her heels. The girl laughed a little and gave a small smile.

"Uh, hey. I'm Dipper. Nice to meet ya." I said, scratching my neck. Wow. I was feeling a bit uneasy.

The girl gave a quick nod and smiled even more. "Hi Dipper, I'm Casey. It's nice to meet you both. So, are you guys freshman this year, like me?" Her eyes sparkled with a glistening tint of blue. She reminded me of someone, but who was it?

"You bet. Kinda nerveracking, to be honest. I have no idea what to expect in high school."

That, in fact, was true. My palms were sweating.

"Ugh, I totally agree. I barely slept at all last night." She showed a playful smirk.

I had totally forgotten that Mabel had been there all along. Well, not really "there" I should say. She was off near a tree feeding a squirrel bits of her Fruit-Roll-Up.

"Uh, Mabel, those things have tons of sugar. Isnt that bad for the environment?" I raised an eyebrow, and Casey followed my glance to see my twin sister feeding a sugary snack to a woodland creature.

"_YOU'RE_ BAD FOR THE ENVIRONMENT!" was my reply from Mabel, followed by her throwing a branch at my arm. Casey thought this this was hilarious, and had been snickering the whole time.

"That's my sister for you." I said to her with a smile as I shrugged. Casey gave a small smile.

"She seems like a lot of fun." Her eyes looked at something behind, and a heard a rough engine. Our bus was here.

On the bus, I sat next to Mabe, and Casey sat in an empty seat across from us. As soon as the bus started charging down the road, Mabel looked around to make sure no one was watching, she turned to me.

"Okay, Dipper. I know it. I already know you like her." She whispered as she poked my arm.

"What? Who?"

"Uh, Duh! Casey! C'mon, Dip. I know you do! And besides-"

I cut her off. "Okay, no. Mabel, every girl you see me with, you instantly assume she's my girlfriend. No, okay? Casey and I are just…"

I glanced over Mabel's head to see Casey. She was writing in a notebook she had.

"... we're just friends."

"But Dipper! Doesn't she remind you of someone?" Mabel pouted, tugging at my sleeve.

I turned my head towards the window. This conversation was over, was what I was signaling Mabel.

I heard Mabel sigh and slump into the seat. But I still thinking. Casey did remind me of someone. I tried to remember who, but I couldn't.

The bus suddenly pulled to a halt. We pulled up into a large parking lot. It was our school. I brushed away the thought of Casey. I had all day to think.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Mabel's POV:

Dipper doesn't usually act like this around girls. OMG, it is SO obvious that he likes Casey! Aw, my Bro-Bro's in love… I guess it was time for Match Maker Mabel to get back on the ball!

As most people know, I am an expert at matchmaking. There was Grunkle Stan and Lazy Susan, Robbie and Tamry (that ALMOST went good if it weren't for that dang Love God…).

Just you wait, Dipper. I'll have you and Casey together in no time! And what better way to start a new school year with a girlfriend?

…

Dipper's POV:

Even though I was a little upset that Mabel wasn't in any of my classes, I was still pretty happy that I had Casey in most of them. Computer, Chemistry, Math, and Language Arts. All I had with Mabel was lunch.

After we got our schedules, said bye to Mabel, and tried to pry from Mabel's hug, Casey and I were on our way to Computer.

"Dipper, I like your hat. It's really cool." Casey said with a faint smile as we walked passed the hundreds of lockers that were painted light blue.

"Oh, uh, thanks! I got this from the gift shop at the Mystery Shack down in the woods, you know, since I work there and all." It's times like this I wish I could slap myself for being so awkward.

"T-the Mystery Shack?" She raised her eyebrows. "Wow. That brings back memories. I haven't been there since I was about five."

What? "You've been to the Mystery Shack? Interesting. Why did you come, and how come I've never seen you come back?"

Casey blinked. "It was a long while ago, I was about to start kindergarten when I moved here to Gravity Falls. My dad and I decided to go sightseeing, and we went to the Mystery Shack. I didn't buy anything, and I highly doubt that that old, grumpy boss remembers me."

"You mean my great uncle?"

She looked at me. "What? Really? Oh!" She nodded slowly. "I remember! His last name was Pines, and you're Dipper Pines…"

….

Computer class was pretty cool. Our teacher's name is Mr. Cysen, and he's pretty good at what he does. Not that I needed any other computer help… I could've worked with that McGucket laptop perfectly if it weren't for Bill destroying it…

After 2nd and 3rd period, Casey and I walked to the cafeteria for lunch. I found Mabel sitting at one of the round tables with another girl. She had her bright red hair in a weaved braid and red cheeks. Mabel was gushing to her about high school and showing her a scrapbook she made. The girl didn't do any talking, but I could tell she was laughing and smiling about a few things Mabel had said.

When Mabel eyes caught us in the doorway, she immediately stood up. "Bro-Bro! Casey! My brotha! My girl! Come here! There's someone you have to meet!"

The red haired girl next to her was as red as a tomato.

So were Casey and I.

People all around us were giving us weird looks. A girl with her light brown colored hair in a tight ponytail snickered and whispered something to her friend, and they both laughed together. She smirked at Mabel, then at Casey, then at me. She rolled her eyes.

Casey and I hurriedly crossed the lunch room to Mable's table (no rhyme intended). Mabel offered us some tator-tots. I refused, but Casey accepted.

Mabel put her hand on the red head's shoulder. "Dipper, Casey, this is Faye. Faye, this is Casey and my twin brother, Dipper." She started to whisper "You've seen his baby pictures in my scrapbook…"

Mabel grinned. Faye giggled. Casey laughed. I shot Mabel a death stare.

"Faye doesn't talk much, so don't get all up in her bizzness." Mabel said with her hands on her hips.

For the rest of lunch, Mabel, Casey and I talked about school, and goats, cafeteria food. When we were done, we headed towards the door. The brown ponytail girl was texting on her cell phone near the exit. She raised an eyebrow and scoffed, and I heard her mumble something under her breath.

Was highschool turning into a Chick-Flick? Okay, I may be a freshman, but that is not my job. If it's anyone job, it's Mabel's.~

...

New chapter! Hope you enjoyed :D


End file.
